


Autumn Morning

by simpleEnthusiast



Series: Chronicles of the Wasteland: Snapshots [3]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Mornings, Seriously guys, and I gave them first names, bite me, its tooth rotting fluff, maybe a bit more than 'implied'..., youre gonna have to go to the dentist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 23:32:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12568656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpleEnthusiast/pseuds/simpleEnthusiast
Summary: The newly married Paladin Danse and Haylen share a lazy autumn morning.





	Autumn Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This snapshot definitely takes place close to the end of COTW: Massachusetts Bomb (which will hopefully update soon, writers block + school + mental illness is a bitch.

Soft birdsong brought Danse back to the waking world.  He cracked open his eyes and inhaled deeply, the crisp autumn air easing him back to alertness.  Sunlight streamed through the window of his newly expanded cabin, bathing the room in a soft glow. 

With a soft smile on his face, he looked down to the woman whose head was pillowed on his chest. Annaliese Marie Haylen:  his friend, his lover _._ And now: _his wife._ He tilted his head, watching her breathe as he stroked his fingers through her strawberry blonde hair.

She hummed softly, shifting and nuzzling into Danse's touch. 

A breeze blew through the window, fluttering the sheet that served as a makeshift curtain and raising goosebumps on their skin, bringing with it the smell of the settlement's morning cooking. 

Haylen shifted again, tucking herself as close to his body as she could manage, her hand coming up to rest on his chest.

Danse smiled, shifting his legs to tangle them with hers as he pulled the blanket up to her shoulders.

They laid like that for a few minutes, until the sounds and smells of the morning pulled Haylen from her sleep with a yawn.  She nuzzled into Danse's chest, then looked up, her blue eyes meeting his brown.  "Morning…" she yawned again, tracing idle patterns in his chest hair.

"Good morning."  Danse smiled, kissing her head softly and chuckling when she practically climbed on top of him and cocooned them in the blanket.  "Comfortable?"

"Very."  She sighed, tilting her head up and pressing a kiss to his lips.

Danse hummed, letting his eyes drift shut and one hand come to rest on the small of her back while his other slid up her spine to halt between her shoulder blades.

Haylen moaned softly, pulling away and resting her head in the crook of his neck.  "I don't want to get up…" She mumbled.

Danse smiled, kissing her ear.  "Then I guess it's a good thing we don't have to."

"Hm?"

"It's Sunday.  No school for you to teach, and no recruits for me to watch."

"Oh…" Haylen smiled against his skin.  "Wonderful." 

Danse chuckled again, letting it devolve to a moan when she kissed his pulse point.  "Anna…"

Haylen hummed, leaving soft kisses along his jaw as she shifted her hips ever so slightly. "I'm cold…"

Danse groaned, rolling them over and pressing kisses to her cheeks, jaw, neck, whatever part of her he could reach.

Their love was slow, reflecting the lazy morning they'd enjoyed, simply taking the time to explore each other in the soft morning light under the guise of hiding from the chill in the air.  Completely unhurried, they tenderly rocked in their most intimate embrace, their only sounds being the soft gasps and sighs mixed with each other's names on their lips.

Release came just as gently, washing over them like warm spring water, a near simultaneous sigh from both of them signaling their pleasure.

Danse smiled, rolling off of her and settling at her side while she snuggled close again, tracing idle patterns across her side.  "Warm enough?"

"Mmm.  I think I'm thoroughly warmed up."  Haylen cooed, kissing the hollow of his throat. 

They lounged for spell, dozing off slightly until the sounds of the town fully awakening pulled them back to reality.  The dulled conversations of the settlers, the distant din of the market and café at the end of the cul-de-sac, and the insistent meows of the cats looking for scraps.

Haylen sighed, sitting up and stretching her arms over her head.  "Come on, let's go get something to eat… I'm sure you're hungry, especially now…"

Danse snorted, shaking his head as he sat up, watching as she started to brush her hair out.  "I still don't know what I did to deserve you."  He mumbled, standing and molding himself to her back.  "But whatever it was, I'm glad I did it."

Haylen smiled, lacing their fingers together.  "I love you too, Logan."

 


End file.
